The present invention relates to the field of crude oil engineering, and more particularly to methods and system for controlling the flow of crude oil from the ground.
There are many known techniques for removing crude oil, or crude oil, from underground deposits to the surface of the earth. Many such techniques utilize a pipe or casing that is positioned in the earth so that one end extends into the crude oil deposit and the other end is at or near the surface of the earth. The surface end is typically coupled to a pump which may draw the crude oil from the underground deposit and direct it to selected locations for Processing or for storage prior to processing. In many cases, oil deposits are moved to the surface by water head pressure.
From time to time during operations, or from external circumstances, the pipeline leading the deposit may fracture or otherwise become breached, so that uncontrolled release of crude oil occurs. In conjunction with such breach, fire may also occur, fueled by the crude oil released at the breach. In either such situation, fire or mere release of crude oil, the environmental consequences are very large, due to resultant air pollution, and saturation of the ground with crude oil. The economic effects are also substantial, for example, causing losses of millions of dollars per day per well in some instances for oil well fires.
In particular regard to oil well fires, one known method of extinguishing the fires requires the detonation of an explosive charge of nitroglycerine at or very near the fire, causing a smothering of the flame. This approach entails substantial hazards in terms of placement of the nitroglycerine at the point of the fire, which may be at a temperature as high as 4000.degree. F. Obviously, there is great difficulty and hazard to achieving proper placement and detonation. In addition, even upon successful extinguishment of the fire, there is no certainty that the flow of crude oil from the breached pipe would be interrupted or stopped, and thus environmental damage from contamination would continue.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for controlling the flow of crude oil from a well.
Another object is to provide an improved method and system for stopping the uncontrolled flow of crude oil from a well.
Yet another object is to provide a new and improved method and system for extinguishing a crude oil-fueled fire at an oil wellhead.